The present invention relates to a defibrillator pad assembly and a method for using same.
Defibrillation is a process used for patients encountering fibrillation of the heart. The defibrillation process involves placing two electrode paddles on the patient's chest and applying a high density electrical current to the patient so as to stimulate the heart and correct the fibrillation of the heart.
Dry skin on a patient causes the interface between the metal defibrillator paddles and the skin to have a high impedance. This can cause severe skin burns and may cause a significant enough reduction in the current delivered to the heart to prevent successful defibrillation.
Present methods for applying the defibrillator paddles to the skin involve the use of electrically conductive gels which are applied to the patient's skin and which are also applied to the defibrillator paddles. Often the gel is incompletely applied, leaving bare spots between the paddle and the patient's skin. These bare spots may result in burning of the patient's skin during discharge. Also, it is necessary for the user of the paddles to continue to apply pressure between the paddle and the patient's skin so as to insure a positive electrical contact therebetween. The gels do not provide adhesive strength to hold the paddles in place without the operator holding the paddles. Another disadvantage of presently used gels is that the gels can run down the cord of the defibrillator and shock the user during use. The user cannot remove his hands from the defibrillator paddles because the paddles will slide or move away from the proper positioning. It is therefore necessary for the operator to keep both hands on the paddles during the use of the present conductive gels.
Another presently used method for defibrillating involves the use of moisturized polymer pads which are enclosed within an airtight envelope. The pads are removed from the envelope and placed on the patient's chest immediately prior to use. Then the defibrillator paddles are placed over the pads in preparation for their use. The disadvantage of these moisturized pads is that they tend to harden and become brittle after prolonged exposure to the atmosphere. Another disadvantage is that the package holding the pads has to be opened at the time of the emergency to get access to the pads. They can only be used once, and then must be discarded. Furthermore, they do not provide a strong adhesive bond between the patient's chest and the paddles, and therefore as is the case with the use of gels, the operator must continue to keep both hands on the paddles in order to hold them in place.
None of the present methods for defibrillating permit the defibrillator paddles to be pre-loaded with conductive pads prior to the time the patient is encountered. The moisturized pads cannot be removed from their sealed envelopes until just prior to their application to the patient's chest. They cannot be pre-applied to the paddles and stored with the paddles in the defibrillator machine.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved defibrillator pad assembly and method for using same.
Another further object of the present invention is the provision of a defibrillator pad assembly which utilizes conductive pads which can be placed on the defibrillator paddles and used a number of times on the same patient.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved defibrillator pad assembly which utilizes a pad which can be placed on the defibrillator paddles and stored with the paddles in the defibrillator machine well in advance of the time that the paddles are used for a patient.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved defibrillator pad assembly which utilizes conductive pads which are placed on the defibrillator paddles, and which are stored on the defibrillator console with the paddles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a conductive defibrillator pad assembly which can be stored with a defibrillator console, and which permits repeated testing of the defibrillator pad assembly prior to use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved defibrillator pad assembly which utilizes a conductive polymer sheet having an inherently adhesive upper and lower surface, and which is water or alcohol soluble.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved defibrillator pad assembly which utilizes a polymer which is not moist, and which does not dry, which does not lose its adhesive characteristic, and which does not become brittle after prolonged exposure to the atmosphere.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved defibrillator pad assembly which provides an adhesive conductive polymer which holds the paddles to the patient's chest, and which permits the operator to remove his hands from the paddles while administering to the patient.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved defibrillator pad assembly which is not toxic to the human skin.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved defibrillator pad assembly and method for using same which is economical, efficient in operation, and inexpensive.